he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Skeletor's Revenge
is the 21st episode of The New Adventures of He-Man. Plot Summary The four Scientists of Primus unveil their latest invention, a Super Computer, that will combine all Primus machines and the planet's shield, making everything one inter-linking system. Now that the computer is complete, Adam and Mara urge Master Sebrian to take a much-needed vacation. As the viewing crowd leaves, a mysterious man, who was lurking in the shadows, reveals himself as Mikros, a computer hacker who was exiled from Primus for criminal activities. While he uses a communicator to talk to Skeletor, Mikros uses a living mega-virus to bring down the total computer network of Primus and also the defense screen. The living mega-virus is named, the Argazoid. As Mara and Sebrian board the Veloco-Bus, the door closes before Adam can enter. The Veloco-Bus goes out of control and the Argazoid orders the robotic driver to increase in speed. Meanwhile, Adam becomes He-Man and sets off to stop the Veloco-Bus. He-Man runs on top of the Veloco-Bus tube, until he catches up and stops the vehicle before anyone can get hurt. Skeletor revels in his success, as Flogg and Slush Head commend him, within the Mothership. He-Man, Mara, Master Sebrian and Artilla return to the computer. Master Sebrian fears that the shield is doomed if Argazoid reaches the Vasionic Resonator. The Scientists uses their Digitizing Ray Transporter, to shrink He-Man, Artilla, Gepple and Alcon, to transport them into the computer to catch and destroy Argazoid. Within the computer, they that they were too late, for Argazoid had already gotten to the Vasionic Resonator. Alcon uses a gun that plasters Argazoid with Gepple's Goo, to hold the creature until they can fix the damage that has been done. The Shield dissipates and the Evil Mutants land on Primus, demanding the presence of He-Man. Skeletor tells Sebrian, that they have control of the whole planet and have all the Galactic Guardians captured, surrounded by Terroclaws. Mikros reveals that he is behind all if this. Mikros learns that He-Man is in the Master Computer, and uses the Digitizing Ray Transporter to bring them back Alcon and Gepple, leaving He-Man and Artilla with the computer, where they make an alliance with Argazoid. Argazoid and Artilla join forces and turn all the machines of Primus against the Evil Mutants. Skeletor, Flogg and Mikros are attacked by a giant Galactic Guardian Robot, which Skeletor destroys with his Havoc Staff. When Skeletor attacks the computer, it digitizes Mikros and draws him into the Master Computer. Knowing that defeat is in the future, Skeletor teleports himself from Primus, leaving Flogg and the Evil Mutants to fend for themselves. Flogg runs in terror and calls for a retreat through his communicator. The Scientists use the Digitizing Ray Transporter, to bring He-Man and Artilla back. Argazoid agrees to repair the computer and keep an eye on the imprisoned Mikros. Moral External links *Big Cartoon Database *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *TVDB Category: The New Adventures of He-Man episodes Category:Episode articles without images